Frisk's memory loss
by SwapPappy
Summary: Frisk has fallen down but has lost her memory! Has she already been through this route before? Will Sans remember her? Or is this her truly her first time? Read to find out!


"Don't die." Simple words, right? Simple words should be a simple request. However I'm finding it far from it being simple. I'm sorry I should introduce myself, my name is Frisk and I am about to die.

I don't remember how or why I fell into the hole that lead to the Underground. Did I trip? Did someone push me? Was I running away from something or someone? I don't know and I can barely remember anything else besides my name.

However when I met Flowey I somehow knew that flowers usually don't talk. Flowey tricked me into thinking that he was helping me understand the Underground, however in reality he tried to kill me to take my soul. Apparently human souls are a big thing down here. I learned this by way of learning that there is only monsters down in the Underground by a kind humanoid goat lady who saved me from Flowey.

She told me that we were in the ruins and that she lived there as ruin keeper. That confused me, why would ruins need keeping? However before I could ask she hurried off to do some errands of sorts while handling me a old cell phone. While she was busy I started to explore the ruins. I encountered a few monsters on my path however I managed to end any fight without violence on my part. I encountered several puzzles while I explored and even bought some cider from a spider bake sale. However what really surprised me was meeting Napsterblook a ghost who had depression. However I managed to cheer him up slightly and he allowed me to pass by him.

Finally I found myself in a big room which held a large tree in the middle. I saw Toriel, who was the humanoid goat monster, starting to call my cellphone with her own cellphone. However she spotted me and quickly rushed over towards me.

"Are you alright my child?" She asked with a worried look on her face. "I should have never left you by yourself. I'm truly sorry. However I see that you managed to get past all the puzzles on your own! That is a good sign indeed." She then took my small hand in hers and pulled me along. "Here is my house. Come inside!" She entered a small house that was behind the tree. I followed her into the house.

Inside she turned to me and clapped her hands together, "Welcome to your new home my child. It is not much but we have what we need here." She took my hand and walked me down the hall to a door. "This will be your new room." She said with a small smile on her lips. I started to ask her a question but she startled, "Do I smell something burning? I was making you a pie. Please excuse me." Before she hurried of.

I stood there watching her leave, my question still on the tip of my tongue. Even though I didn't have much memories I knew that I did not live here in the Underground. So why was she insisting that I stay and live with her? Question after question rolled through my head before I decided to enter the room that she insisted was mine.

The bed was twin size and there was a chest full of old toys at the foot of the bed. I opened the closet to find many pairs of shoes but in all different sizes and all used and worn. In the rack was dusty and faded stripped sweaters that looked like had seen better days. There was a old cracked lamp on a dresser next to the bed and other than that the room was empty. I sighed and went to the bed thinking that I had, had a long day. However when I reached the bed, I saw that there was only as sheet on it and no blanket. Also the sheet was tattered and dusty. Frowning, I went to beat the dust off with the pillow only to see that there was no pillow. I felt like either crying or screaming in frustration. Grinding my teeth, I took the sheet off of the bed and shook the dust out onto the floor thinking that it could not get any dirtier. Then when it was relatively clean, I sat on the bed and laid down to pull the sheet over me. However as soon as I laid down I sat up just as fast if not quicker. There were broken springs that were poking out of the mattress and jabbing my back as soon as I laid down. When I looked down I could not see the springs but my back told me that they were there. Frustration tears rolled down my face. Did I do something that I could not remember that made karma mad at me? Finally I ended up sleeping rolled up in a ball on the ground with the sheet and the sweaters as a makeshift bed. I don't think I got any sleep except maybe one hour.

After waking up, I groaned as I sat up in my ball of sweaters. Standing up I found a slice of pie lying on a plate on the dresser. I picked it up only to smell the cinnamon in the pie. I knew that I was allergic to cinnamon so I put it back down and left the depressing room. Walking down the hall I passed a large pot plant before entering the living room. Toriel was sitting in a large chair next to a fireplace reading a book.

She looked up when she saw me and spoke, "Ah, my child. You are awake. I was getting worried. Do you like snails? I have a snail fact book right here! Would you like to hear a fact?"

I started to nod before shaking my head. "How do I leave?" I asked "This is not my home. I want to go home." I kept the fact that I had forgotten my memories to myself.

"Um did you know that snails talk really slowly? Just kidding they don't talk at all." Toriel said trying to ignore the question.

"When can I go home?" I asked again tugging on the bottom of her dress lightly.

Toriel sighed and closed her book before her face turned serious and her voice stern. "I have something I need to do. Please do not follow me." She then put the book down on the little table next to her chair before rushing out of the room.

I blinked in surprise before hurrying after her. However she had longer legs then me and was a lot faster. So when I exited the living room I got out just in time to see her head dip out of view down the stairs to the basement. Curious, I followed her down the stairs only to almost run into her as soon as I got downstairs.

"Please child, be good and go back upstairs and to your room." She said before walking forward again.

For a second I actually thought about it but then remembered the depressing room and decided to keep following her.

As last time she stopped "You want to leave the ruins so badly? Up ahead is the exit to the rest of the Underground, I am going to destroy it. No one will ever leave again. Now go to your room." She than started walking again.

Hearing this however only made me want to follow her more. I had to get out before she destroyed it!

She stopped, "Foolish child, you are just like the others. They fall, they come here, they leave, they DIE. Can't you see I am only trying to protect you? If you leave, they, ASGORE will kill you. Now Go To Your Room." She walked to the end of the hallway.

This new information scared me but I knew that I had to keep on going. So I followed her to the end of the corridor where she was facing a large door.

"This is the exit of the ruins. A one way door. If you leave you can never come back." She turned to face me and her hands lit up with magic fireballs. "If you leave these ruins you will always be in danger. So prove to me that you are strong enough to face the dangers out there. Fight me!" She than threw a handful of fireballs straight at me.

My eyes widened and I quickly dodged the fireballs, however one of them scratched my leg and I got hurt. Opening my mouth I tried to find something to say that would stop her from fighting me. However my mind blanked and I could not think of anything. Toriel looked right through me as she threw another handful of fireballs at me. I dodged again and this time I managed to avoid all of them. This time I did not attack Toriel on my turn.

"What are you doing? Attack or run away!" She shouted at me as she sent another rain of fireballs at me. However this time she did not aim at me but in general direction.

This time it was very easy to doge the fire and yet again I refused to hit her.

Toriel lowered her hands and let the magical fire die out. "We could have a home here." She pleaded with me

I just stood there with a stubborn look on my face.

She sighed, "No it would not be fair to you little one, the ruins are very small once you get to know them and you would not be happy here." She knelt down and hugged me, "For you I will put aside my fear." She straightened up and looked me in the eye. "But if you leave me. Do not come back, for it would brake my heart. And please, don't die."

I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it understanding what she was saying.

She stood up and walked back to the stairs that went up to the house, however she stopped once to look back at me before leaving me behind.

I watched her go before walking forward and opening the door out into the rest of the Underground. As I walked I reached a dirt spot where Flowey was waiting for me.

"I bet your very proud of yourself. You managed to get this far without killing anyone! But what happens when you encounter a monster that just wants to kill you? Will you kill out of desperation? Don't forget, down here ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" He laughed harshly before disappearing into the dirt mound.

I glared at the dirt where Flowey had just disappeared, "I will get out of here without killing anyone! You'll see!" I shouted angrily.

Holding my head up high, I marched forward and pushed open the large double doors that opened outward one way. However as I stepped out a freezing wind blew straight into my face and wiped my hair around.

I sneezed and looked around while hugging myself for warmth. While the Ruins had been pleasant, I seemed to have just stepped out into a winter wonderland. " How in the world is this possible?" I asked myself "We are Underground, right?" I shook my head before trudging forward through the snow.

Large trees were on both of my sides and I almost tripped on a large stick on the ground. Continuing on my was I stoped when I heard a loud crack behind me. I turned slowly and looked behind only to find that the large stick had been broken like something large had stepped on it. I swallowed my spit and continued on my way until I reached a bridge. That's when I heard lout footsteps coming up behind me. I stopped in fear.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

And that is where I am, about to die. Remember those words? "Don't die." Not very simple after all. Not as easy as you thought Toriel!


End file.
